great_mapperdonianfandomcom-20200214-history
Burma (Myanmar)
Burma (i/ˈbɜrmə/ bur'''-mə''), officially the Republic of the Union of Myanmar and commonly shortened to Myanmar (i/miɑːnˈmɑr/ ''mee-ahn-'''mar,5 /miˈɛnmɑr/ mee-'''en'-mar'' or /maɪˈænmɑr/ my-'''an'-mar'' (also with the stress on first syllable); Burmese pronunciation: mjəmà),16789 is a sovereign state in Southeast Asia bordered by Bangladesh, India, China, Laos and Thailand. One-third of Burma's total perimeter of 1,930 km (1,200 miles) forms an uninterrupted coastline along the Bay of Bengal and the Andaman Sea. Burma's recent census revealed a much lower population than expected, with 51 million people recorded.10 Burma is 676,578 square kilometres (261,227 sq mi) in size. Burma's capital city is Naypyidaw and its largest city is Yangon (Rangoon). Early civilizations in Burma included the Tibeto-Burman-speaking Pyu in Upper Burma and the Mon in Lower Burma.11 In the 9th century, the Burmans of the Kingdom of Nanzhao entered the upper Irrawaddy valley and, following the establishment of the Pagan Empire in the 1050s, the Burmese language, culture and Theravada Buddhism slowly became dominant in the country. The Pagan Empire fell due to the Mongol invasionsand several warring states emerged. In the 16th century, reunified by the Taungoo Dynasty, the country was for a brief period the largest empire in the history of Southeast Asia.12 The early 19th century Konbaung Dynasty ruled over an area that included modern Burma and briefly controlled Manipur and Assam as well. The British conquered Burma after three Anglo-Burmese Wars in the 19th century and the country became aBritish colony. Burma became an independent nation in 1948, initially as a democratic nation and then, following a coup in 1962, a military dictatorship. While the military dictatorship formally ended in 2011, most of the party leaders are former military officers. For most of its independent years, the country has been engrossed in rampant ethnic strife and Burma's myriad ethnic groups have been involved in one of the world's longest-running ongoing civil wars. During this time, the United Nations and several other organisations have reported consistent and systematic human rights violations in the country.131415 In 2011, the military junta was officially dissolved following a 2010 general election, and a nominally civilian government was installed. While former military leaders still wield enormous power in the country, Burmese Military have taken steps toward relinquishing control of the government. This, along with the release of Aung San Suu Kyi and political prisoners, has improved the country's human rights record and foreign relations, and has led to the easing of trade and other economic sanctions.1617 There is, however, continuing criticism of the government's treatment of the Muslim Rohingya minority and its poor response to the religious clashes.181920 Burma is a country rich in jade and gems, oil, natural gas and other mineral resources. In 2013, its GDP (nominal) stood at US$56.7 billion and its GDP (PPP) at US$221.5 billion.3 The income gap in Myanmar is among the widest in the world, as a large proportion of the economy is controlled by supporters of the former military government.2122 As of 2013, according to the Human Development Index (HDI), Burma had a low level of human development, ranking 150 out of 187 countries.4 All sources from Wikipedia. Category:Nations Category:Present Day Category:Real Nations Category:Nations in Asia